PtpCamGui
Requirement You need an alternative USB driver: http://sourceforge.net/projects/libusb-win32/ Available for Windows 2000, Windows XP 32 Bit, Windows Vista 32/64 Bit, Windows 7 32/64 Bit 1. Extract archive. 2. Connect camera via USB and turn on 3. Search in extracted archive in subdirectory for inf_wizard.exe and run this file 4. Select in the second window 'Device Selection' your camera. 5. The driver will be provided and installed. 6. No PC reboot is needed. CHDK must support the PTP version 2.0 or higher(CHDK rev. 1155 or CHDK-DE rev. 646). For certain features to work properly, you may need to turn off review and flash of the camera. Disable all CHDK USB remote functions! Installation Download the GUI from CHDK-DE forum: http://forum.chdk-treff.de/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=2207 or from Box.com: https://chdkde.box.com/s/174ks9z43r1w74upjb0a . Create a directory of your choice. Path and directory name should not contain spaces. Unzip all files from the ptpCamGui package in this directory. Run the exe file. Or use it as guest program with whim's CHDK-Shell over the context menu. Camera Mode Play - Switch to play mode Video - Start & stop a video record (Starting from play mode, switch after stop to play mode) Record - switch to record mode with 3 options: No Photo - only go to record mode, Photo - take a photo, Motion - take a photo after motion detection (experimatal). Green Frame - Half shoot function for focus Capture mode - pull down menu is for selecting of available capture modes. ISO - Checkbox activate the pull down menu for ISO values and override the ISO value with the selected. Tv - Checkbox activate the pull down menu for Tv values and override the Tv value with the selected. Av - Checkbox activate the pull down menu for Av values and override the Av value with the selected (only for cams with Av mode. Ev - Checkbox activate the pull down menu for Ev values and use the Ev value for exposure correction. Zoom slider - Set the zoom. If you are in play mode zoom settings switches the camera to record mode. MF slider - Set the focus (only for cams with MF mode). Activate the mode with the MF Button. The slider changes the range dynamically. The values are checked and corrected on the actual adjusted MF value. The MF function is very experimental! Camera Control Simulate camera keys. Not all keys are available for all cameras (This buttons are greyed out.). You can't switch into CHDK ALT mode. VxWorks cameras: For the use in play-mode must first be switched in the record mode, except A610. MF button for MF mode AF Lock button for locking AF in capture mode. When clicking the button the camera will focus. RAW button for switch RAW on/off (shows the recent status). Status display of battery and SD card. Manual refresh with F5 key. Timelapse The timelapse section allows you to take a series of pictures at a certain interval of time. Make sure you set the time between pictures to an amount that is longer than your camera takes to refocus/recycle flash, etc.. Forcing the camera to shoot too quickly may cause camera crash. Experimental: start & stop time, not usable over 0:00. Bracketing Bracketing allows you to take a series of pictures (3, 5, or 7) with different steps. You can choose Tv or Ev bracketing. Ev bracketing will not allow a shutter speed over one second. This is a Canon limit. Tv bracketing uses the CHDK Tv override function. DCIM Download This section allows you to copy the pictures from your camera. "Download" will start a new window. The window shows a preview of the pictures and gives information about the progress of download. With "Destination" you can select a destination for your pictures. New files - pictures taken since your last download All Files - all files from the DCIM directory of your camera Last - A certain number of the latest pictures your camera has taken. On use of the timelapse or bracketing function the number of images is automatically entered. Rotate JPGs - rotate jpeg images (lossless) according to the exif inforamtion Delete Files - images you have chosen to download in the DCIM Download section are deleted from the camera after they are downloaded to your computer. It does not delete files from your computer. This function forces the camera to reboot in order to maintain an accurate count of pictures on the camera. Menu File: Basic Copy to Camera - Choose a CHDK related file. diskboot.bin and ps.fi* will be copied in root, *.bas and *.lua will be copied in CHDK/SCRIPTS and .flt in CHDK/MODULES. Advanced Copy to Camera - Open a new window. You can select an autobuild server (with the option 'dev version' you get the developer version) or a local version of a zipped CHDK version. When a sever is selected the GUI will download the recent CHDK version for your camera, extract the file and copies the CHDK files to the camera. Is "Auto Reboot" selected the camera will reboot after file transfer. With the button "Delete file" you can delete downloaded files. The GUI detect if a new CHDK version is available. Only new versions are downloaded. "Exit" will close the window. Note: If more than one partition, the files are uploaded to active partition! Language: English - English GUI language Deutsch - German GUI language Consoles: Lua Console - writing, edit and execute lua scripts including output window like the camera console. Lua errors are highlighted. Up to 2000 characters sent directly. Over 2000 chars the GUI sents a script file to camera. Show PTPCAM Console - for debugging. All commands are displayed in the console for control purposes. You can also enter commands directly (CHDK-PTP and Lua commands). Help: Help - Basic help for USB driver PTP Commands Help - shows the ptp commands About - Programm informations Hotkeys F1 - online help, shows this page F2 - gui play button F3 - gui video button F4 - gui photo button F5 - refresh battery and SD card state F6 - lua console F7 - ptpcam console ini file The GUI create an ini file. Most of the settings will be saved in the this file. You can delete the ini file for a new initialization. Category:PTP Extension Category:Scripting Category:Lua Category:Development